Pretty Poison
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: She is beautiful, deadly, and his only weakness even in the midst of trying to prove himself he finds that he still cannot resist her. (Superhero Batman-verse AU)


**Title: **Pretty Poison

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** AU/All-Human (Sort Of)

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie (Poison Ivy)/Klaus (Nightwing)

**Summary: **She is beautiful, deadly, and his only weakness even in the midst of trying to prove himself he finds that he still cannot resist her.

**Klonnie Appreciation Week Theme:** Superhero!Klonnie (Day Three)

**Warnings:** All-human (except for super humans), mentions of violence, OCC-ness, etc.

_**Author's Note: Yay for Klonnie week. Anyway so this short is for the third day of Klonnie week over on tumblr, which is superhero themed. It probably won't be my most popular contribution but I loved playing around with these characters. For the sake of this story I am casting Bonnie as Poison Ivy, Klaus as Nightwing, Elijah as Batman, Matt as Robin, and Rebekah as Batgirl. Also mentions of Damon as The Joker, Caroline as Harley Quinn, Katherine as Catwoman, Tyler as Bane, and Alaric as Commissioner Gordan. You need to know this because I refer to them both as their superhero/villain aliases and their names. And for those of you who don't read comics don't worry, while I am taking bits and pieces from the original comic book characters I am mostly just inserted TVD characters into their persona. Oh and also the backstory for Ivy and Robin is inspired by issue eight of the Batman and Robin Adventures comic. Lol. The rest should be explained as you read. I had a lot of fun writing this. I feel like as far as characterization goes, I guess Klaus and Bonnie are somewhere in between themselves and their superhero counterparts. No editing here because I am at work on the other two stories I want to do this week. I hope you all enjoy this just the same! **_

**Pretty Poison**

"_You know you can't resist me. No man can..." ~_ Dr. Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy), New Earth

_**Black Bass Bar, Gotham City**_

The night air was balmy and the skies were dark and clouded. The Joker had only been out of Arkham a few days but the city was up in arms and Commissioner Saltzman was out for blood. The people were fine with putting the fate of the city in Batman's hands as long as he got results.

He was an upholder of the law and yet he was above it. Able to reach beyond the limitations that the Gotham City Police Department were restricted to. He didn't have to follow any one's procedure and so they expected more of him.

But many didn't realize the thin line Elijah Mikaelson walked. The gray area between hero and villain. He came close to crossing the line almost every day, and help the city of Gotham if one day he broke and stepped over it.

He was in pursuit of The Joker even now. He had tracked him to one of the seediest bars in town. He was recruiting. The same way he always did after an escape. It was a dangerous thing to witness, the number of people who fell for his bullshit. The insane leading the blind was enough to send Gotham City straight to hell.

His attention was drawn to the opening of the bar's back door. The Joker came out poorly disguised and easily distinguishable by red painted smile on his lips. It was too easy. Which meant he was likely about to tell him something that would force Elijah to let him go.

"Joker," Elijah greeted as the villain stepped out into the night.

His blue eyes danced as they met Elijah's own. He didn't look at all surprised to see him and that was a bad sign. "Ah," he said, "Batman. Here to inquire about our friend Poison Ivy's escape from Arkham?"

Elijah frowned. "Ivy's out?" He asked. He normally stayed on top of these things but he had been too busy pursuing The Joker.

Damon Salvatore loved it when he could manage to take the bat off guard. It was happening more and more frequently and he decided to chalk it up to old age. "Before you go after her I would should warn you," he said, gesturing with his hands, "I may or may not have planted a bomb in an undisclosed location in the city. You might have your hands full trying to find it."

Elijah shot forward and slammed him against the brick wall of the bar. "Lucky for you I don't work alone," he said, "I can take care of Ivy and the bomb at the same time. And I can even keep an eye on Arkham to make sure there isn't any

"Be careful who you send where Batman," he chuckled, "I know certain associates among your little flock of birds are particularly susceptible to her charms."

"Ivy might have gotten to him once," Elijah said, "But he's too smart to be taken in a second time."

"Smarts has nothing to do with it Dark Knight," Damon laughed, "Brains are no defense for Miss Bennett's particular brand of venom. I may not be very fond of her but even I know that there are very few men alive that can resist the pull of Poison Ivy and Nightwing isn't one of them. Oh and about the bomb….you have about forty minutes left. Tick tock Batman."

Elijah let him go a moment later and disappeared.

"So predictable," Damon sighed, as he took out the tracker that the bat had planted in his jacket pocket, dropped it on the ground and crushed it underneath his foot.

**:::**

_**The Elizabeth**_ _**Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Arkham Island**_

The halls were dank and lowly lit. The air cool and damp. He had never been fond of Arkham. Had never been there on his own. However, there was no choice. Not this time. A prisoner had escaped. The second in as many days.

The first was Damon Salvatore, better known as The Joker. The fiend was Batman's first priority and so that left Nightwing to deal with the second prisoner. The former Dr. Bonnie Bennett, now the eco-terrorist Poison Ivy.

It was strange that The Joker would free Ivy while leaving his usual dance partner locked away. It was no secret that the two abhorred each other and Ivy had never been on The Joker's list of allies. She had however, been at the top of Harley Quinn's list and that was where he knew he had to start.

Niklaus followed the guard down the dark hall. The only light to be found came from the flickering florescent bulbs that hung over head. He could hear the sound of shrill laughter and he knew that they were close.

The guard stopped in front of a room labeled, "Forbes, C." As he stuck the key into the lock he spoke. "Don't get too close to this one," he muttered, "Even in the straightjacket she's still lethal. She bit me just yesterday."

Klaus smirked, but said nothing as she adjusted the mask over his eyes. The guard opened the door and stepped aside. Slowly he walked in and eyed the patient on the inside. She sat in the corner of the padded room, straightjacketed and chained. Her face was cut and bruised and her hair sat like a wild nest atop her head. "Just like Bonnie and Clyde," she sang tunelessly, "I'll shot gun by your side….cause I'm your Harley Girl."

"Shut it," the guard barked, "You've got a visitor."

The only response he received was shrill laughter. Klaus winced as the guard muttered a curse and slammed the door behind him.

"Well if it isn't the former boy wonder," she said, her focusing turning to him, "How've you been little bird?"

"Where is she?" Klaus asked not wanting to play any of her games. He wasn't young and naïve anymore. No longer running behind his brother and trying to prove his worth. That was the Donovan boy's job now. He was a vigilante in his own right.

"It's been so long, Nik," she said, coyly, "Don't you want to catch up?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. The last time he had seen her had been just before they put her away. He had still be Robin then. He had gotten caught by Ivy. Trapped in a web of pollen and pheromones. She had kept him for weeks. Hypnotized and enslaved. He had done their dirty work rather willing and had even spent a few nights in Ivy's bed. As much as he hated to admit it, it had been Ivy seeing his worth outside of his brother that had given him the courage to step out on his own. But he and Ivy had a history long before that. Then again, so did Ivy and his brother.

"You're still jealous," he laughed, "That you not the only human she cares about anymore." Ivy hated humanity. Particular due to the harm it caused plant life. But Harley was an exception, her best friend, and in the weeks he had spent with them he had been an exception too. As much as she hated to admit it, he knew that she had always been threatened by that.

"She doesn't give a damn about you," she growled, her eyes narrowing, "She used you. You were her pet. Just like the others. You were nothing. If she cared about you then you would know where she was right now."

"Well you've obviously been abandon yourself," Klaus shrugged, "I mean The Joker is free and yet here you remain. He even came back for Ivy and she didn't even bother setting you free."

Another round of laughter. "They'll come back, little birdy," Caroline purred, "They _always _come back. He loves me and she's my partner in crime. They just need to make sure all of the birds get locked in their cages first. Then we're going to have a little party."

"_Just tell me_ _where she is_," Klaus demanded growing impatient.

"You're a fool if you don't know," Harley giggled, "Which means if she did care about you…well she would be wasting her time."

It was a back handed way of telling him that she didn't need to tell him where Ivy was, that he knew or that he should know. His mind raced and he grinned with the answer came to him. "I should have known," he said, shaking his head.

He turned and knocked the door, signaling the guard that he was ready to leave.

"Bye bye birdy," Harley called after him, "when you see Ivy, give her a kiss for me will ya'?"

Shaking his head Klaus left the padded cell, ignoring the laughter that followed him out as he went.

**:::**

**Giordano Botanical Gardens, Gotham City**

Nightwing shouldn't have come alone. It was his first mistake. The second had been not coming with herbicide. However, he had at the very least been right. She had been where he had thought she was, though he had yet to see her.

Klaus had only gotten only a few feet into the seven acre garden, his eyes focusing on the large glass structure that stood in the middle, when vines wrapped around his ankles and tugged him to the ground pulling him forward.

He found himself tied to an oak tree, vines wrapped around his arms and legs. The vines were much like he remembered, covered in sap and seemingly taking on a life of their own. When he struggled they squeezed tighter. She had told him once that they were intuitive.

His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and looked up in time to see Ivy walking toward him, for she wasn't Bonnie, not anymore. She was still wearing her Arkham issued shirt, thought it was only buttoned between her breast the rest left open and the sleeves rolled up half way. Her legs were bare and she was wearing a pair of panties she had fashioned out of foliage. He had seen her in less, especially around her plants.

She made a tsking noise and shook her head as her green eyes met his. Her eyes were the only things that were the same after the incident. Once upon a time she had been nothing but a shy botanist who had been dating his brother. A doctor, kind, full of light, unassuming.

Bonnie Bennett had been the only woman Klaus had ever been jealous of his brother being involved with. Back then he had been living his life to please his family, trying to prove his worth to his brother. She had been the only one to see him, to find worth in him for who he was.

Then had come Dr. Atticus Shane, Bonnie's mentor, and Ivy's creator. He had been her professor and very much insane. He had experimented on her one to many times and as a result she was now more plant that human in many ways.

While his brother Elijah had not immediately given up on her, he was constantly searching for what she had been. The same way he did with the lover he had taken after Bonnie, Katherine Pierce, who had since taken on the identity of Catwoman.

Klaus however, had taken a different approach, learning everything he could about the woman that Bonnie had become. He had wanted to talk to her, approach her on his own. But his brother would never allow it. He kept his sheltered, at his side. Never let Klaus exercise his own potential, forever the sidekick, never to outshine the Dark Knight.

However, Klaus had approached her own his own one night just the same. He had wound up hypnotized and entrapped by Ivy and Harley the same night. He remembered it all. It was as if he had been in his mind and out of it all at once. He knew what was going on, and he didn't see anything wrong with it, not until the pollen had worn off and he came back to himself. Even then he was more concerned about his brother's disappointment then his own actions.

She had treated him not as a slave like the other men she had used to do her bidding, but a partner. Someone that was capable. She had seen his potential in a way that no one else had and that made him sure that a part of her was still there. But that part seemed to be getting smaller and smaller each day. After she had been caught with him she had been taken to Arkham. It had hardened her. Nearly broken her. There was no light in Arkham, no sun. Nothing green, not life. She had been wilting away slowly.

He knew first hand because he had gone to visit her, watching her silently through the bars of cell. He had never stayed long. She had never seen him. But sometimes he would send her unsigned letters with flowers folded into the pages. They never let her keep anything green, not for long, but he knew that those few moments that she was able to keep her grip on the little blossoms in her hand would give her something to live for.

She was his weakness, had been for some time. That was the real reason that he shouldn't have come alone. While Elijah was busy with The Joker, there was always his sister, Rebekah and his replacement. Batgirl and Robin, the new shadows that followed behind his brother without questions since he had broken away. But a part of him had wanted it to be just, them, just like old times.

"You would think that you would have learned something by now, Nik," she said, as she stopped in front of him, "Coming alone like a naïve little sidekick. I thought you were a big boy now."

There was a hint of teasing in her tone as she reached up and pulled off his mask. It had been their time together before that had revealed his identity to her and in turn his brothers. She hadn't known when she was just doctor. "I see you still like to believe that you have a sense of humor," he said blandly, as she ran her hands over the vines that kept him trapped and they in turn trembled at her touch.

"I see you still want me all to yourself," she winked, and then, "How'd you find me?"

"How do you know your little Harley Girl didn't sell you out?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your brother might think different but there I loyalty among thieves," she grinned, "But you remember that don't you, Nik?"

She leaned against him so that he was sandwiched between her, the vines, and the tree. He swallowed as she looked up at him, her green tinted skin looking even more ethereal in the light of the moon. He fought the urge to close his eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I do remember," he responded, "Which is why I know that you would never leave Caroline to rot in Arkham."

"You're right of course," she sighed, "You know me so well."

"Your loyalty is one of the few qualities that carried over when crossed over to the dark side," he commented.

"I'm not a bad person," she frowned, "I just don't take kindly to this earth being destroyed. I protect what cannot protect itself, even if my methods are a tad bit questionable."

He looked around the garden and then back at her. "And that's how I knew you would be here," he said, "You haven't seen your babies in a while."

She smiled as she ran her hands lovingly over the vines. "You do remember."

"If you don't plan on leaving Harley locked away in Arkham," he took a chance to ask, "What exactly are you planning, love?"

She rolled her eyes at him and moved away. "You're not exactly in the position to negotiate information boy wonder," she said. He waited, as she considered him. "But I suppose I could tell you sense you're part of the plan," she shrugged, "You see, Damon may be psychotic, narcissistic, and all around useless outside of insane acts, crazy eyes, and wild hand gestures but we did manage to come to an understanding. We all wanted out of Arkham, The Joker, Harley, and I. But we knew that your dear brother would be an issue. So Damon broke out first because he's never had a problem keeping the bat distracted. But then there was you…he wanted to break out Harley but he knew you would be a hindrance and you would not have any trouble locking her back up because there's bad blood between you two. However, I am the one responsible for that bad blood between you two and you do have a certain, weakness for me so I was the next logical choice."

"Don't flatter yourself," he said, looking away from her.

"No flattery here just fact," Bonnie smirked, "I mean, I'm the one tied to a tree now am I?"

"Even if you have me and Elijah sufficiently distracted," Klaus said, changing the subject, "That still leaves Rebekah and Matt for Harley to contend with."

Bonnie shook her head. "Care Bear can handle your sister and the new boy wonder just fine and even if she couldn't it's not like she won't have help. I sent commissioned a stealthy little feline to break her out."

"I didn't know Katherine was fond enough of you to make alliances," Klaus frowned.

"She's not," Bonnie conceded, "Harley had a few jewels hidden from her last heist. Worked almost as good as catnip."

"So you all get out and then what?"

"That's when the party starts," Bonnie laughed. She stood on her toes again and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But don't worry, baby," she whispered, "I made sure that you were invited."

He knew the smart thing to do would be to turn away from her. But just like before he allowed himself to be taken in. He held his breath as she kissed him, her lips were just as soft as he remembered. As she pulled away from him he wasn't surprised as his vision blurred and everything went black.

**:::**

_**Poison Ivy's Lair, Arkham City**_

The old run down building covered in vines and guarded by an array of brainwashed goons and soldiers had once been a hotel. Some of the rooms were still intact, one of which Bonnie made use of. It also had a connecting bridge to Gotham, and so it was perfect for her needs.

She strolled through the glassy eyed men ignoring their words of adoration as Niklaus floated behind her carried in the air by vines. They would be getting a lot less of her attention now that he favorite pet was home.

She winked at Bane as she walked through the front door. He was born Tyler Lockwood and has spent his childhood in a Peña Duro prison. When Ivy had found him, he had taken and immediate liking to her, without the need for her usual tricks. He was the only one there of his free will. He had superhuman strength, healing, and stamina. He also liked to break things and working for Ivy gave him ample opportunity to do so. All in all he was the perfect bodyguard.

"Be careful with that one Bonita," he called after her, "If he gives you trouble then I'll be happy to break his wings."

"I'm always careful muscle man," she said, glancing over her shoulder, "But I'll let you know if I need help crushing him into submission."

She doubted very much that she would. Getting Klaus to submit was not a problem, at least not for her. She knew him well, always had. He was the black sheep of his family. All of the Mikaelson children had been broken up upon the deaths of their parents. While Finn and Kol had gone one to lead normal lives the others, Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah had taken a different turn. They had become vigilantes, fighting crime in a mock effort to avenge the parents they had lost, though Rebekah had only joined them recently.

Niklaus had always been insecure and being labeled as sidekick had done nothing for his ego. When he had discovered that he was the byproduct of his mother's affair with the famed villain known only as Mr. Freeze, he had tried ever harder to prove himself.

When she had first started dating Elijah she had befriends Klaus out of pity. However, she had found a lot of commonalities with her. They shared the same problems with loneliness though for very different reason. Bonnie had had neglectful parents and lived her life with little social interaction or fanfare due to shyness. She had mostly been with Elijah because he had been the first man that had ever shown any interest in her. She hadn't had problems with any of that since becoming what she was.

She could have who she wanted and more importantly she had found genuine friendship amongst the dregs of Gotham society, even if Elijah thought different.

Klaus was the only one from her former life who understood her, and were it not for his own hang-ups she knew that he would join her willingly. But because of his always having something to prove to his brother and his family and his desire to not be like his biological father he turned away from any dark urges that he had. That meant that she would have to bring that darkness out in another way.

The first time she had taken him if was meant to be temporary and had been to distract the bat more than anything else. But she had seen something in him, but to Caroline's dismay. He could be great under her influence.

That wasn't the only reason she was planning on taking him again however. She disdained humanity. Being what she was she felt more connected to nature. She felt a shadow of her old self when she was painting the town red with Harley but she felt human when she was with Klaus, which was why the first time around he had ended up in her bed, something that made a point not to do with her pets. It was never necessary and since becoming more plant than woman, her urges and desires were few and far in between.

Seduction was a tool she used to get what she wanted and nothing more. It was different with Klaus in way it hadn't been with anyone else, not even Elijah. She liked to tease the bat but there was very little there of her old feelings for him. Even Caroline was jealous of her closeness to Klaus because the first time that he had been the only person that had ever threaten Bonnie's loyalty to her. Even Damon didn't have that power and Caroline's obsession with the idiot had been the thing to ruin her career as an Arkham psychiatrist when she had fallen in love with him on one of his many stints in the asylum.

"Home sweet home," Bonnie commented, as she crossed threshold to the room she had taken for herself in the hotel. It had once been a penthouse suite and for the most part was still intact.

The only thing that she had brought with her when she had taken the place over were her plants and a few of her experiments.

She sat Klaus on one of the chairs in the living room, her vines wrapping around him keeping him in place.

Walking over to the wet bar she poured herself a drink and waited for him to wake. She didn't not have to wait long. She watched as his blue eyes blinked open. Smiling she took the flower that she had sitting on the counter and the glass in her hands and walked over to him.

"Welcome back," she held the glass out to him and he blinked at her, "Is bourbon still your drink?"

"What are you going to do to me?" Klaus asked, frowning.

"Nothing you don't want me to," she replied, taking a sip from the glass. He glared and she sighed. "This would be easier if you would coming willingly." She sat the flower in his lap and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "Must you always make me be the bad guy?" She leaned down so that she could whisper into his hear. "Couldn't you just be a good boy and give in to me?"

"No," he answered, when she pulled back enough to meet his gaze.

"That's fine," she smiled as she traced his lips with her index finger, "I know it isn't because you don't want to." Turning she sat the glass on the table just behind her, before turning back to him. "I got your letters," she said, quietly, "They were so formal at first. 'Miss Bennett how are you fairing. I hope that you are well. Sincerely a friend.' With a little bit of baby's breath tucked on the inside. But then they got bolder. 'Ivy, love. I miss you. Your mischief. Your light.' A rose folded into the page. 'My sweet Bonnie. I know you wish that you could see the sun. But you must live on. You must thrive. I could not bear it if you wilted away.' A lily folded into the page. Lilies are my favorite but you know that."

His face was closed off. Blank. Stoney. "I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"When I was with your brother when he would brood away in his study you used pass me notes about it and we would laugh at his expense," she grinned, "Obviously you've forgotten. I know your handwriting. But you know what really have you away? The little drawings in the blanks spaces on the pages. Flowers and animals and me."

"I thought that I could help you," he said, looking down, "But clearly the only thing I managed was to amuse you."

"No," Bonnie said, grabbing his chin again and lifting his head, "Those letter. Those little bits of green. They gave me hope. I wrote back, but I couldn't send because of your brother and because you didn't sign them and I knew that you didn't want me to know."

He tried to fight her. Tried not be taken in. But she was so close, and even being what she was still so beautiful. So powerful. "The letters," he whispered, "What did they say?"

"My sweet Robin you don't know your worth," she smiled, "Nightwing, my darling, how proud I am of your for coming into your own. Niklaus, my love, how I miss you. How I need you and I do."

He closed his eyes and he told himself that she was lying. But he believed her. He believed every word. He knew what Elijah would say. This was what Ivy did. She controlled plants and she controlled men. But he was different. He had to be different. "Don't say it if you don't mean it," he said, even as he cursed his weakness.

"All have to do is come to me, Nik," she murmured, placing kisses along his neck, "I'll take care of you, just like before."

"If I come willingly," he frowned, his tone broken, "They would never forgive me."

She nodded, understanding. "If you need me to take the choice away from you I will," she said, picking up the flower, ready to play the bad guy again. She spun the red flower by the stem.

"What is that?" Klaus asked, looking down at the flower.

"Salvia heliconiaceae," she explained, "Native to the Amazon." She stood and walked back over to the wet bar, taking a test tube filled with a clear liquid from the countertop. "The nectar of this flower can act as a mild hallucinogenic," she said waving the tube in her hand, as she walked back over to him and retook her place in his lap, "Ingestion can lower mental resistance and leave one open to suggestion. In my hands….this is dangerous. I could distort a person's entire reality. Create memories, change loyalties. Whatever I want it. No one could be blamed for what they did under the influence of this. I would have complete control."

He knew what she was doing. Giving him a choice to have his choice taken away. "Promise me you wouldn't make me kill the others," he said, referencing his siblings.

"Your brother isn't my enemy," she said, thinking of the times she and the bat had saved and spared each other, "He is at best a deterrent. I may not have any feelings for him now and he may be the only man that can resist me but I do not wish to see him dead. I can't say the same for Joker. But I promise you that he will not die by your hands. I wouldn't do that to you. Though, I might need you to rough him up a bit if he gets in my way. Nothing you haven't done before while having a friendly sparing match."

He gave a stiff nod. He hadn't planned on this. Then again if he were being honest with himself, he hadn't planned on have her locked up again either. Just interrogating her about the Joker's plans and then letting her go. "Do what you have to do," he stated.

"Making me the villain until the bitter end," she laughed as she opened the test tube. She brought it to his lips but stop just short of tipping it into his mouth. Once he ingested it, she could use it to use him, all she would have to do was keep dosing him before it left his system and he would be hers. "Is there anything you want me to change?" she asked, "Any particular wishes about your new reality, Nightwing?"

There was only one thing. One thing that he could think of. "I want it to have been be," he said, softly, "The one you wanted. The one you were with. Not just now or when you took me before. But from the beginning, instead of Elijah. I want it to be me from beginning to end. That's all it would take. You wouldn't have to change anything else."

"Okay," she said, a look was in her eyes that he could not discern. He didn't get a chance to analyze her expression as she tipped the test tube once more. "Bottoms up," she laughed.

The liquid was stick and sweet going down and even as he swallowed she began to work her powers on him. She kissed him and he lost all sense of space and time. He barely noticed when she freed him from the ties of the vines.

"I love you," she said, in between kisses, "Only you. It's always been you. No one else. I'm yours." He welcomed her tongue as it invaded his mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her words echoed again and again like a chant. He wasn't sure if she was speaking aloud or in his mind or both.

"Mine," he said, as she pulled away allowing him to breathe.

"Yes," she agreed, "Yours to protect. Yours to love." His hand found her hair as she kissed him again.

His thoughts were no longer coherent, no longer his own. He could think nothing outside of Bonnie. Ivy. Bonnie. Ivy. He welcomed the invasion. Welcomed the oblivion.

His memories of the past began to change. Everything he had ever wanted for them bloomed inside of his head like a flower. But for him it wasn't a change, but what had always been.

She had been with him before, these new memories told him. She had been dating him before the incident that had made her more plant than human. He had tried to stay away from her for the sake of his siblings his mind supplied. But he could not stay away. So his brother had had her locked away from. But he wrote her and when he escaped he joined her. He had had gone to her and left his brother. Changed his alliances and with those alliances had come his new identity. She kept enough the same that there weren't very many cracks and fissures that she had to fill in.

Their history had been rewritten, reborn and as she pulled away from him again he felt a new rage at the thought of her being locked away.

"He tried to take you away from me," Klaus scowled, "They all did and they will again. We can't let that happen. The bat needs to pay."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, wondering at what that small change had done. She hadn't even had to plant that idea into his head. "That's right, baby," she nodded, "But don't worry, your Ivy has a plan. But in the meantime, how about we get you out of that suit?"

**:::**

_**The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Arkham Island**_

They had failed. It was harder that Rebekah had thought it would be, working on a job alone with Matt. Elijah had lost The Joker again. There was only one member of the team that she was unable to reach, Niklaus.

She was sure that his communicator was working. He had made her and Matt test theirs along with his before leaving to seek out Poison Ivy.

"I told you we should have went after Ivy and he should have kept watch on Harley," Matt said, as they left the asylum.

"If we couldn't handle Harley and the Catwoman then we wouldn't have been able to handle Ivy," Rebekah shot back, "Especially, not you."

"If they wanted us dead they would have killed us," Matt pressed, "That wasn't what this was about and you know it. They needed your brothers distracted so Catwoman could break Harley out and they got what they wanted. Elijah couldn't help himself. He had to go after the Joker just like they knew he would and Klaus…you know how he is about Ivy."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "No," she shook her head, "I know how he _was _about _Bonnie_. That was a while ago and she was with Elijah so he never acted on it. What happened later between him and Ivy was mind control. He's too smart to fall for that again."

Even from behind his mask, she could tell that Matt was unconvinced of the sentiment behind her statement. "Look," he sighed, "You love your brothers I get that. But you can't deny how they are about certain women. No matter how many crimes she commits Katherine can send Elijah through the wringer and no matter how many guys she hypnotizes or how many weird stunts she pulls with those plants of hers it's always been Bonnie for Klaus. Always. It doesn't matter if she's Ivy or Dr. Bennett. It's the same for him."

Rebekah frowned. "You don't know what you're talking about," she denied, "You're just saying that because you don't like them."

"I like Elijah just fine," Matt shrugged, "And it would be better for Klaus if you didn't stay in denial. I mean there's probably a reason that we can't reach him."

Ignoring him Rebekah tried the communicator again, but wasn't prepared for the voice that answered. "Hello Batgirl," it was Ivy clear as day, "How's the new Robin? You know I have a thing for blonde hair and blue eyes."

Rebekah glared at Matt as a blush tinted his cheek. "Where's my brother, Ivy?"

"I'm not sure I like your tone Blondie," was the response that she received, "But I'm in a good mood so I will be amiable and answer your question. However, you'll have to clarify for me which one you are referring to."

Rebekah gave a frustrated snarl. "You know which one," she screamed, "Nik. Where is Nik?"

"Oh, Nik, yes," a pause, "He's asleep in my bed. I could wake him if you wish. But I do warn you he's a little indisposed."

"You're lying," Rebekah said, glaring down at the communicator even though the woman on the opposite side could not see her.

"I had a message for the bat," the voice teased, "I was going to tell you myself but it would seem that since you don't believe me I should probably have Klaus tell you himself."

Rebekah and Matt shared a look as they waited. What seemed like an eternity passed and then much to Rebekah's horror what could only be her brother's voice came on the line.

"The message that my beloved would like you to deliver to our dear brother is," he said, "Game on, Batman."

The line went dead and Matt crossed his arms over his chest. Rebekah's eyes narrowed. "I swear if you even think about saying 'I told you so' I will murder you where you stand."

"Whatever," Matt shrugged, "But you're going to have to be the one to tell Elijah about this."

Rebekah was about to comment when she heard what could only be ticking. "Shit," she muttered.

Grabbing Matt's hand she began to run, pulling him along behind her. "What's going on?" Matt asked.

Just as the words left his lips Arkham Asylum exploded in in a cloud of smoke and fire. They ducked as the debris shot through the air. Bricks, glass, rumble, and… "Confetti?" Rebekah frowned as she dusted off her shoulder.

The only answer she got was the sound of shrill laughter.

_**End Notes: Okays so that's it. Side note the song Care sings in Arkham is from a fan made Batman short film City of Scars. The director has done a few Batman shorts actually and all the ones I have seen I love. Lol. My sister thinks I should turn this into an AU series from the beginning telling all of the history and back story in detail. But I want to know what you guys think. Considering I don't know how many of you are actually comic book buffs or would be interested in this. Either way thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. **_


End file.
